


records

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Poor Stiles, Possessive Behavior, Potential Mates, Recorded Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, True Love, alpha!Scott, chimera!Theo, his dad is dying, might deviate from canon a lil bit, presumed dead!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll find him, that's a promise." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Stiles is kidnapped, disappeared from the face of the earth. Scott is determined to retrieve his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (BTW if you sent a request that I didn't fill out feel free to send it again)

No one knows where he could have gone, Stiles Stilinski, not just yesterday the boy had been sitting by his crippled fathers bedside, soft and quiet. 

_ “I’m not going to college.”  _ the boy said, John sweating and heaving, his white pillow grey and damp  _ “are you sure? Stiles - “  _ Scott tried to reason with his pack member  _ “no. I can’t leave him like this, I’m staying to take care of him. He’s my dad.”  _ the determination in Stiles’ whisky brown eyes startled the alpha, if only for a moment, his scent was laced with sadness. 

Now the human was gone, vanished, like an angels kiss. Isaac had been devastated, angry “He said he wasn’t going to leave!” the blonde shouted, unshed tears in his eyes “Stiles is a liar! A fucking liar!”  _ SMACK _ Scotts hand collided with Isaacs cheek, forcing the boys head to whip to the side violently. “Don’t you talk about him like that!” Scott bellowed, eyes flashing with dominance “Stiles would never leave without a reason! You know that!” 

Tense silence filled the room, a suffocating scent of anxiety flood from each wolf. “I know everyone is upset.” Scotts tone softened considerably “We don’t need to fight, or start accusing anyone of anything… We will find Stiles. That’s a promise.” 

MEANWHILE

“Are you comfortable?” Theo asked, patting the thick quilts surrounding Stiles Stilinski, his love. Stiles looked somewhat uncomfortable, concerned, but snuggled himself deeper into the covers “Yeah.” he said softly, watching the chimera warily. Theo smiled, an upturn of the lips that sent a strange sensation through the humans belly. 

“I’m going to take good care of you, I promise.” the back of Theos cold hand brushed against Stiles’ warm cheek, the boy flinched. “Sleep well, alright? I’ll come check on you in the morning. I love you.” 

Stiles didn’t respond, just watched unblinking when the chimera left the bedroom, the door clicking behind him. With a quivering hand Stiles tugged the iron cord of the outdated lamp sitting on a dusty old bedside table, plunging him into darkness. 

(THE NEXT MORNING) 

“Stiles?” Theo pushed the bedrooms door open, sticking his head in. The human was sitting up, back firmly pressed against the headboard. Clearly he hadn’t slept, bruises forming beneath his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you sleep?” Theo asked, genuine worry in his voice. Stiles didn’t answer, turning his head to face the blinding sun glowing through the window. “I can’t take good care of you if you don’t take care of yourself.” the chimera approached, clammy fingers winding themselves in Stiles’ curls. 

“I’m sorry.” he boy whispered, subconsciously leaning against the others touch. 

(ONE WEEK LATER)

They’ve established a routine. 

Stiles allowed the man to feed him, sitting solemnly in his bed while Theo held a steaming bowl of thick stew, sometimes oatmeal, due to his thick skin as a chimera the heat never scorched. 

“Open wide.” he’d say, using one hand to scoop a spoonful of thick slush, gentle blowing to reduce the heat before sliding the food between the boys lips.

He’d eat, silently, afterwards Theo would set down the now empty bowl and spoon, he’d push his nose against the humans neck and shoulder, breathing the scent deeply.

Stiles’ cheeks flushed pink, like they always did, a warm feeling encasing the boys body as Theo moaned against his skin “God you smell so amazing.” the man hissed, one strong arm wrapped snugly around Stiles’ waist like an iron rod. 

The searing heat of Theos sweaty palm slid beneath Stiles’ shirt, sliding across his back, hips and stomach. “Theo.” he whispered, shifting uncomfortably, half chub caught against the itchy fabric of his sweatpants. The chimera stilled, glancing at the human as he peeled away “I’m sorry I…” Theos cheeks were dusted red, embarrassment clear in his eyes. 

That night Stiles slept for the first time in what felt like years.

(ONE MONTH LATER)

Still, no sign of Stiles. The pack had become restless, Malia parked herself outside the pack dens window, watching snow drift from the greying sky in fear that some unknown predator lurked in the woods beyond. 

“Liam.” she said, his nervous heartbeat like a drum “Hey - uhm, some message showed up on Scotts laptop… Do you think it could be Stiles?” he asked, anxiety riddled in Liams voice. A thrilled shiver ran through Malias body, face kept passive like a mask “I think….. Scott should see it first.” 

-

Their alpha was ravenous. Scott snatched the portable computer from Liams hands as if he were a small child playing with something sharp. The small, anxious pack gathered around the laptop screen like a campfire on a cold night, Scotts shaking hands making it difficult to maneuver the touch-pad. 

(IN VIDEO) 

_ A camera perched in the upper right corner of what appears to be a bedroom captured a rumpled bed and simple bedside table, a figure clearly snuggled underneath the covers. The image was slightly grainy, and in grayscale.  _

__ _ Suddenly the door (slightly off camera) squeaked, slowly opening to allow a shaft of light from the hallway beyond “Stiles?” a male voice called, the bird's eye view showed a man enter the bedroom “are you alright?”  _

__ _ The blankets rustled, Stiles peering out “yeah… I just…” he paused “couldn’t sleep.”  _

_ The young man, Stiles’ kidnapper Theo, approached the bed cautiously, sitting himself by Stiles’ side like a parent comforting a fearful child. Stiles allowed himself to be held, the pale light from the open door showed little shadow on Stiles’ face (although the grain and low resolution of the video recording made it difficult to see specific facial expressions) “You’re safe here.” Theo said, nose pressed against Stiles’ scalp.  _

__ _ Silence followed, horrible clenching silence, the gentle swaying bodies clung to one another like a vice. Theo whispered softly into Stiles’ skin, pressing chaste kisses, comforting hands stroking his bare arms and back.  _

__ _ The gentle smooches and pecks traveled around the humans face, from forehead to nose, to cheek, to chin, to jaw, to eyelid until the chimera finally reached Stiles’ lips. He paused, both men clearly timid, when Stiles pressed forward. Their lips met, slowly, tight-lipped and experimental.  _

__ _ When their kiss finally deepened Theo pulled Stiles into his lap, giving his hands free range to slide over the humans torso, his large palms eventually settling on Stiles’ rump. The recorded video captured a small sound from the boy, their mouths now open against one another.  _

(OUT)

“This is useless.” Scott hissed, face red with anger “No.” Malia interjected “There could be some information here, if we wait long enough.” Malia herself didn’t sound completely convinced, expression downtrodden and desperate. 

Reluctantly Scott agreed, although the video sped forward manually, time passing until they reached 25 minutes forward 

(IN VIDEO)

_ The human was pinned, from the cameras angle Theo completely obscured Stiles. Whispers and murmurs could be heard (with werewolf hearing it was no problem for Scott or the others to interpret) “I love you.” Theo hissed softly, directly into the humans ear, Stiles answered with a trembling mewl.  _

__ _ “Do you love me too? Do you?” Theo asked, hips moving fluidly against Stiles’ backside, the boys face pushed firmly into the sheets he also clung to. No answer came from the human, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed apple red. “Please tell me you love me. God, Stiles please!” Theo snarled, face somewhat contorting and becoming somewhat grizzly and monstrous, his inner chimera pushing towards the surface.  _

_ “Who cares!” his beast howled “Little bitch is asking for it!”  _

__ _ Theo, with veins pronounced in his arms, tore and ripped at plush bed pillows, fake bird feathers flying around the bedroom in his frustration. Stiles cried from beneath him, claws scratching and leaving blood trails along the boys hips where the were chimeras grip held firm.  _

__

__ _ “I’m sorry baby I’m sorry so sorry - “ Theo whispered desperately into the nape of the boys neck, thrusting tenderly into Stiles’ virgin hole. “Theo - Theo- “ Stiles huffed, struggling for air as Theos thrusts stuttered, a thick bulb pushing against his entrance.  _

__ _ A small shriek left Stiles’ mouth when Theos rigged knot squeezed into his hole, Theo growling and snarling in a monstrous manner as he emptied himself into the human. Stiles shuddered and cried through his orgasm, body trembling. “My beautiful mate, i love you, love you so much…” Theo murmured, muscular arms wrapping around the thin boys torso as his knot kept his semen plugged tightly in Stiles.  _

_ “You’re mine.”  _

__


	2. Video Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand I wrote the video of Stiles and Theo!
> 
> enjoy!

camera perched in the upper right corner of what appears to be a bedroom captured a rumpled bed and simple bedside table, a figure clearly snuggled underneath the covers. The image was slightly grainy, and in grayscale.

Suddenly the door (slightly off camera) squeaked, slowly opening to allow a shaft of light from the hallway beyond “Stiles?” a male voice called, the bird's eye view showed a man enter the bedroom “are you alright?”

The blankets rustled, Stiles peering out “yeah… I just…” he paused “couldn’t sleep.”

The young man, Stiles’ kidnapper Theo, approached the bed cautiously, sitting himself by Stiles’ side like a parent comforting a fearful child. Stiles allowed himself to be held, the pale light from the open door showed little shadow on Stiles’ face (although the grain and low resolution of the video recording made it difficult to see specific facial expressions) “You’re safe here.” Theo said, nose pressed against Stiles’ scalp.

Silence followed, horrible clenching silence, the gentle swaying bodies clung to one another like a vice. Theo whispered softly into Stiles’ skin, pressing chaste kisses, comforting hands stroking his bare arms and back.

The gentle smooches and pecks traveled around the humans face, from forehead to nose, to cheek, to chin, to jaw, to eyelid until the chimera finally reached Stiles’ lips. He paused, both men clearly timid, when Stiles pressed forward. Their lips met, slowly, tight-lipped and experimental.

When their kiss finally deepened Theo pulled Stiles into his lap, giving his hands free range to slide over the humans torso, his large palms eventually settling on Stiles’ rump. The recorded video captured a small sound from the boy, their mouths now open against one another.

Theo finally pulled away, their lips barely a breath apart “is this… okay?” Theo whispered, the boys eyes stared downwards to avoid contact “uhm… yeah.” Stiles mumbled, sucking in a quick breath when strong hands squeezed his ass. Nose pushed against Stiles’ neck Theo took deep, cleansing breaths, his dick chubbing against his thigh. 

“You smell so fucking good.” the chimera hissed, tugging the human close, wanting to crawl inside him and live there. “Too tight…” Stiles mumbled, voice barely audible to the camera. The hot, wet slide of Theos tongue sent shivers through the boys limbs, the chimera desperate to find the source of his amazing scent. “Be my mate.” Theo sighed, feeling warm in his chest and between his legs. 

Stiles didn’t answer, moving to release himself from Theos grip. The feral beast within him wouldn’t allow it, with a mindless display of dominance the larger boy forcefully tucked the human boy beneath his body, pressed into the bed sheets. “Don’t.” he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously “I want you and i’m gonna have you.” 

Stiles parted his lips to speak but quickly decided against it, laying his arms out limply, eyes closed and neck exposed, submissive and willing. With heaving breaths Stiles felt the hard outline of Theos cock rut against his hip, feral snarls and growling vibrating in Theos chest like a washing machine. 

“I love you.” Theo declared, nipping at the pulse of his humans throat. “I want to protect you, to hold you, i want to make you mine.” he continued, letting out a hot and heavy breath into Stiles’ ear “say yes. Let me fuck you.” 

His pleas fell on deaf ears, the boy beneath Theo allowing himself to be stripped. First his shirt, ill fitting and oversized, slipped from his lithe frame. Theo swallowed the image of his love half naked, ribs sticking out of his torso like weapons, skinny but endearing. 

His nipples were pink, hardening in the cold air of the bedroom. The chimeras hot palms slid down the boys sides, tracing his narrow waist. 

Next Theo practically ripped the boys jeans, tugging them from his narrow legs violently, Stiles’ underpants dragged along with them. 

The humans cock was hard. 

 

Theo rejoiced, fingers itching to grip Stiles’ hard flesh and feel the blood pumping through it, but not yet. 

“Turn over.” Theo commanded, stepping from the mattress to undress himself. With a wary glance Stiles did as he was told, rolling onto his belly and arching his back, rump pushed out in an obvious display. 

He watched, Theo removing his shirt, pants and undergarments with unhinged excitement. He was strong, Stiles knew, but the sharp cut of his hips and chest brought butterflies to the humans tummy. 

The chimera quickly crawled back onto the surface of the bed, placing himself behind Stiles and immediately grabbing two fistfulls of the humans cushy ass. “Hey-!” Stiles quipped, cheeks flushing a deep crimson. Theo ignored him, fingers massaging and caressing the warm skin and plump shape of his loves behind. 

“I’ve dreamed of this.” Theo breathed “seeing you naked, being behind you, inside you, on top of you…” the chimera pulled the boys cheeks apart, thumb brushing the tight muscle of Stiles’ hole “I’m in love with you, I want to make you happy. Please.” 

 

The boy squirmed, uncertain yet excited. A sudden wet splash caused the human to jerk in surprise, the chimera spat on his hole for substitute lubricant. Rubbing in gentle circles the larger man encouraged the muscle to relax, eventually able to push in one, then two fingers, until finally three were pushed to the knuckle. 

 

Stiles sighed in delight, fingers gripping the sheets to avoid touching his pulsing dick. “So warm.” Theo groaned “can’t wait to fuck you.” 

With thumbs Theo gaped the humans wet hole “think you could take me?” he asked, stretching the boy as far as he could. “Yes.” Stiles hissed, face and chest practically glowing with blush. 

 

A deep growl sounded from Theo, the other positioning himself to finally push in. 

“Ooohhh….” Stiles moaned, heat enveloping his body. Theo hissed in response, finding a slow and steady pace to guide his hips out, then back in, and out again. 

“I love you.”

The human was pinned, from the cameras angle Theo completely obscured Stiles. Whispers and murmurs could be heard (with werewolf hearing it was no problem for Scott or the others to interpret) “I love you.” Theo hissed softly, directly into the humans ear, Stiles answered with a trembling mewl.

“Do you love me too? Do you?” Theo asked, hips moving fluidly against Stiles’ backside, the boys face pushed firmly into the sheets he also clung to. No answer came from the human, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed apple red. “Please tell me you love me. God, Stiles please!” Theo snarled, face somewhat contorting and becoming somewhat grizzly and monstrous, his inner chimera pushing towards the surface.

“Who cares!” his beast howled “Little bitch is asking for it!”

Theo, with veins pronounced in his arms, tore and ripped at plush bed pillows, fake bird feathers flying around the bedroom in his frustration. Stiles cried from beneath him, claws scratching and leaving blood trails along the boys hips where the were chimeras grip held firm.

 

“I’m sorry baby I’m sorry so sorry - “ Theo whispered desperately into the nape of the boys neck, thrusting tenderly into Stiles’ virgin hole. “Theo - Theo- “ Stiles huffed, struggling for air as Theos thrusts stuttered, a thick bulb pushing against his entrance.

A small shriek left Stiles’ mouth when Theos rigged knot squeezed into his hole, Theo growling and snarling in a monstrous manner as he emptied himself into the human. Stiles shuddered and cried through his orgasm, body trembling. “My beautiful mate, i love you, love you so much…” Theo murmured, muscular arms wrapping around the thin boys torso as his knot kept his semen plugged tightly in Stiles.

“You’re mine.”


End file.
